


The Challenges of Unfulfillment

by Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face (Tauntaun_Logistics)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Erectile Dysfunction, Fingering, Fondling, Impotence, Impotence Kink, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Rope Bondage, Topping from the Bottom, not your typical alpha/omega dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauntaun_Logistics/pseuds/Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face
Summary: Omega Grand Marshal Hux hand-picks a member of the Supreme Leader's elite guard, alpha Kylo Ren, to be his personal bodyguard and desperately wants to mate with him. His new guard would do anything in his power to satisfy his master, but there is one problem--hecan't.





	1. Unbonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's new bodyguard swears devotion to him, but only a bond would guarantee that he would stay forever loyal to him and only him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not your typical Alpha-Omega dynamic. What if the alpha can't get it up?
> 
> I really like A/O fics, and I decided to try something a bit different. I thought it might be interesting if the alpha was impotent, but the omega wanted desperately to bond with him. With some light dom/sub and bondage tossed in+++

 

 

 

The alpha knelt before him.

 

His scent had blown into the room like a storm, earthy, spicy, like brittle leaves on a forest floor, shocking compared to the aseptic air of the Star Destroyer. Hux’s pulse raced, a rushing in his ears. He bit the inside of his cheek to stay lucid, feeling light-headed and euphoric and at the brink of tearing his clothes off and submitting to the alpha right then and there.

 

He had to wait. He must wait.

 

Captain Phasma had announced the arrival of the new personal guard, who had been bestowed on him by Supreme Leader Snoke, but Grand Marshal Hux had barely been paying attention to her, transfixed on the man approaching him. Tall, pale skinned, dark hair, moving like a looming beast, bearing a stoic, somewhat melancholic, expression, but with an undercurrent of something untamed and passionate.

 

His long black cape and quilted tunic looked like they were from another era, an antiquated, cavalier era. He bowed his head, black mane falling in front of his face.

 

“My Lord,” the man said, “By my honor, I pledge my devotion to you. I swear on my life to protect you. I will be your constant, loyal companion for as long as I shall live.”

 

“I accept. You may take your place at my side,” Hux said, more hurriedly than he had intended.

 

He was everything Hux wanted and he couldn't wait to get him back to his private quarters.

 

\---------------------------

 

Hux’s new protector turned to politely look away when Hux began undressing.

 

“You can watch, I don't mind if you get a hard-on,” Hux said, smirking.

 

“I won’t, My Lord,” the bodyguard said, turning back to face him. He didn't sound smug, just matter-of-fact.

“Not your thing?” Hux said, thinking that he must have been instilled with the virtue of chastity. He had heard somewhere that men pursuing the rank of Elite Protector forsook mating, but he didn't see any reason that he couldn't do so now that he had achieved that rank.

“Uh, I, I’m… I don’t have a preference,” his guard stammered as if he, an obvious alpha, had never expected to be asked such a question regarding his sexual proclivity.

“Kindly help me with these boots,” Hux said.

He sat on the settee and the dark-haired man knelt to pull off his boots. The bodyguard— what was he called again, Ren?--had the most luxurious, wavy black hair. Hux wanted to touch it.

“Ren, is it?” He asked.

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Just Ren?”

“Kylo, if you prefer.”

“You can put the boots in that closet, Kylo,” Hux said.

“Yes, My Lord.”

“While I appreciate formality in public, you don't have to keep saying ‘My Lord’ when we're alone,” Hux said as he casually slipped off his trousers.

“Yes, My- uh, yes, Sir.”

“You can call me Hux. After we get to know one another, maybe I'll let you call me by my given name.”

“Thank you, Hux,” Kylo said.

Hux removed his undergarments and reclined on the bed completely nude, “So, tell me, you don't find me attractive?”

Kylo blushed, an ever-so-slight tinge of pink on his otherwise pale face.

“I find you very attractive,” he said.

“Well, good. I wouldn't want you to be disgusted by the man to whom you have sworn lifelong companionship.”

“No need to worry, Sir, my loyalty to you is unwavering,” Kylo said, standing stiff as a post and halfway across the room.

“Come closer, Kylo. I'm not going to bite you-- but I'll allow you to bite me,” Hux said, smiling with an alluring tilt to his head. Kylo stepped closer to stand next to the bed, his expression indifferent.

“I'm kidding--mostly,” Hux chuckled but Kylo didn't crack even the faintest smile. Hux rolled onto his belly and rested his head on his folded arms. “So, you have unwavering loyalty but not a sense of humor?”

Kylo cast his gaze down, “I apologize. I did not want to disrespect you by making light of our interactions, but it seems I have insulted you.”

“No, not at all. I just want you to enjoy my company. Since you will be spending every waking hour with me, and every non-waking hour, for that matter, I thought we could get to know each other. I wanted you for more than just a bodyguard; I want us to have a more...intimate relationship than that.”

Kylo nodded minutely. "It will give me no greater enjoyment than to be here for your pleasure."

While the sentiment was nice, Hux hoped to get more reciprocity out of Kylo. He sighed and said, “Rub my back.”

Kylo began at Hux’s shoulders.

“You have soft hands.”

“Thank you.”

“Did you know that I requested you?” Hux asked as Kylo worked to his mid-back.

“Yes.”

“Do you know why?”

“No.”

“I had seen you several times while you were training with Supreme Leader Snoke’s elite guards. You were the most beautiful man I'd ever seen and I wanted to be closer to you. He was not overly happy when I asked about you, but we came to an arrangement,” Hux said, looking over his shoulder to see Kylo’s reaction.

“I’m flattered, Sir.” Kylo’s cheeks flushed again, but his expression didn't change. “I think...” he paused, perhaps embarrassed or worried about saying something inappropriate.

“You can tell me what you’re thinking,” Hux said, “we are going to be each other’s company for a very long time--if you’re as good of a Protector as Snoke boasted, we’ll be together for the rest my natural life—or possibly your unnatural one. So, there will be no secrets. I'm opening up to you, so, please, open up to me.”

In almost a whisper, Kylo said, “I think you are beautiful, too.”

“Do you? Or are you just saying that to appease me?”

“As your protector and humble servant, I have sworn to do everything in my power to serve you. I will do my best to please you, but I cannot lie to you.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Hm-mmm,” Hux muttered as Kylo’s thumbs moved in little circles near the cleft of his ass, instinctually steeling himself, expecting at any moment to feel Kylo’s full weight pressing down on him as the alpha became overwhelmed by the allure of the omega, licking his neck, snuffling in his hair. That was how it was supposed to happen. That was how Hux had envisioned it. But that did not happen.

Kylo finished the back rub and stood there awkwardly awaiting further instructions.

  
Hux slid up to sit on his knees. “I want to know how much I can trust you. I want to know just how obedient you are. Words can only go so far. I need actions.”

“Yes, Sir, of course.”

Hux held his hands together out in front of him. “Will you tie my hands? There is some rope in that chest.”

Confusion flashed across Kylo’s face, but he knew better than to make his new master ask twice. He found several coils of fiber rope in the chest at the foot of the bed. He selected one that felt the softest, and carefully uncoiled it so that it didn't tangle and began wrapping it loosely around Hux’s wrists.

“You need to make it tighter than that, so I can't wiggle out of it,” Hux said.

“I don't want to hurt you.”

“Do you want to prove your loyalty to me?”

Kylo pulled the rope tight.

“Ah!” Hux cried out.

“I’m sorry!” Kylo quickly unwound it.

“No, that's great! Do it like that. Around both wrists, then wrap it around the middle.”

Kylo wrapped and tied the rope snugly.

“Use another one and loop it through that ring above the bed,” Hux said.

Kylo looped a second length of rope as asked.

“Now, fasten one end to my hands, so that you can hoist me up.”

As Kylo worked the end through the rope around Hux’s wrists, Hux asked, “First time you’ve ever tied anyone up?”

“No, but it was for a different reason.”

“What did you do to them?”

“Beat them for information.”

“And...did that arouse you?”

“No. As I said before, I don’t-- _I can’t--_ get aroused.”

“You said you wouldn't get an erection, but that doesn’t mean you don’t get aroused.”

Kylo pulled the other end of the rope, lifting Hux off the bed until his feet barely brushed the top of the mattress.

Hux grunted, instructing Kylo, “Tie it off securely. Make sure it can be released quickly, but make sure it won’t come undone until we want it to.”

When Kylo had secured the rope, Hux said, “Perfect. Now, take off your clothes.”

Kylo did as he was told. His broad shoulders and long torso had been apparent under his cape and tunic, but Hux had underestimated his physique. He unabashedly stared as the layers came off, enraptured. Kylo was even more beautiful than he had imagined. Of course, he would have to be in peak condition because of his training as an elite guard, but he had the build of a man who was vain about his appearance and didn't just train for strength.

And, just as Kylo had said he wouldn't, he did not have a hard-on. His dick dangled limply, but even soft, he was impressive.

Hux, admittedly disappointed, wished he hadn’t had Kylo tie him up so soon, he wanted to take that flaccid cock in his fingers, stroke and squeeze it. He was also hanging too high to use his mouth.

“Play with my cock a little,” Hux said, aching to be touched. He had been hard since before Kylo had even stepped through the threshold of his command deck when the alpha's intoxicating, seductive scent had first permeated his senses. He twitched at first as Kylo’s fingers tentatively caressed him. Then, gripping lightly, delicately, Kylo's hand slowly moved up and down the shaft. Those soft, warm fingers were not what Hux expected from an aggressively trained guard. Nor did he expect him to be so gentle. 

“Have you done this before?” Hux asked.

“No.”

“Not even on yourself?”

“No.”

“Well then, I'm very impressed, you are quite good at it. A little practice and you could be phenomenal.”

“Thank you.”

“Alright, that's enough. I'm going to come too soon if you keep that up.”

Kylo lowered his hands. He had an odd way of moving, as if worried about using too much strength or moving too fast.

“I want you to hold me from behind. Don’t tell me you’ve never done that, either?”

“No, I haven’t.” Kylo stood on the mattress behind him and embraced him as if he was measuring the girth of a tree trunk.

“Hold me a little tighter. There’s a lot of strain on my arms, lift me up a little bit to relieve...that’s it.” Hux took a few deep breaths. “Kiss the back of my neck.”

Kylo’s lips tickled.

“You can suck a little if you want.”

Kylo kissed a little more passionately, but still very reserved.

“Mmm, that's nice. Do you like kissing me?” Hux asked.

“Yes. Your skin is soft, and...tastes nice.”

As a tremble ran through him at the thought of a bonding bite, Hux said, “What do I taste like?”

“Hm...um...skin,” Kylo said.

“Have you tasted a lot of skin?”

“No.”

“Then how do you know I taste like skin?”

“Perhaps I should say, you taste like Hux.”

Hux laughed at that answer then said, “I want you to rub against me.”

Kylo rubbed his chest on Hux’s back, nuzzling into the nape of his neck, breathing into his hair, marking Hux in his scent.

“Rub your cock against my ass.”

Kylo rolled his pelvis, grinding his soft penis on Hux’s butt-cheeks.

Hux bent his elbows, pulling himself up and swinging back into him, moaning, “Go deeper.”

“Uh…”

“Spread my ass.”

Kylo spread Hux’s ass-cheeks and squished his flaccid cock against the pink and quivering butt-hole.

“Unngh! That’s great...I need more. Please, I want you inside me.”

Kylo hesitated, then inched a finger into him.

“Not your finger.”

“I...I...can’t,” Kylo said.

Hux said impatiently, “We need to bond, please.” Kylo had sworn devotion, but only a bond would ensure that he would be forever loyal to him and only him.

Kylo tried to push the tip in with his fingers.

"Yes...yes," Hux muttered. 

Kylo mashed himself against him, but his soft cock could not penetrate him.

“I really can’t,” Kylo said. “I'm sorry, Hux, I-I just can't.”

“Lower me, please, Kylo...my arms are starting to hurt.”

Kylo carefully lowered Hux back into the bed and untied him. The rope left a bright-red braid pattern around his wrists.

“These will need bacta,” Kylo said, holding Hux’s arm and looking around the room as if he expected to see some sitting out in plain view.

“You're my protector, Kylo, but not my nurse,” Hux told him. “Lie down next to me.”

Kylo obeyed and Hux rested his head on Kylo’s chest. Kylo’s demeanor hid his excitement well, but his flushed body and the slight tremor Hux felt in the rise and fall of his chest gave away the guise.

“I apologize for my inadequacies,” Kylo said, touching Hux’s ear as if he was caressing a delicate rose petal. “My only purpose is to serve and obey you, and I have failed.”

Hux listened to the strong thumping of Kylo’s heart.

“So, you have never had an erection?”

“No.”

“You've never...had an orgasm?”

“No.”

“That means you've never mated with anyone else?”

“No, I haven't.”

“Then there is no problem.” Hux put his arms on either side of Kylo’s head and leaned in to kiss him. Kylo’s lips responded, allowing their tongues to lightly touch. 

“Was that your first kiss?” Hux asked.

Kylo demurely pressed his lips together and Hux took that as a yes.

“How was it?”

“Nice. I like Hux flavor,” Kylo said.

“See, you do have a sense of humor!” Hux laughed. He reached up to thread his fingers through Kylo’s hair; it felt just as luxurious as it looked.

He would’ve preferred a bonding covenant but he would not discard his new companion for his impotence. “I've wanted you for a long time, and I'm not going to give you up. If you say you're loyal to me, I believe you.”

“Thank you, Hux. I know it’s not a substitute for a real bond, but I can pleasure you in other ways.”

“I'd like that.”

Kylo slid his hand between Hux’s legs, drawing one finger, then two, slowly caressing his inner thigh, then wrapping his hand completely around his cock.

Hux cupped Kylo’s balls. Kylo closed his eyes, exhaling sharply. Hux felt he’d accomplished something, that was the first genuinely aroused reaction he had gotten out of Kylo, whom he suspected had been conditioned to repress any sexual urges.

Rolling the soft cock in his fingers, he discovered another reaction, an intensification of body odor. Finding the spicy, earthy scent too delicious to resist, he bent over and stuffed the entire thing into his mouth. Kylo held in a breath, as if afraid to show his pleasure. Hux sucked the loose skin. Kylo whimpered and touched Hux’s hair. He obviously enjoyed the stimulation, but his penis did not give any response.

Hux lifted his head, “Do you like this?”

“Yes,” Kylo breathed.

“Let me know if it doesn't feel good.”

“Mmm-hmm...”

Hux did not have too much practice at blow-jobs, but he was disconcerted at not getting the typical physiological response. However, he was captivated by the pliable, warm skin. He sucked and squeezed, but careful not to suck or squeeze too hard, then licked his perineum and anus while Kylo continued to caress and stroke him.

“Will you use your mouth?” Hux asked between mouthing his balls. Kylo nodded. Hux positioned himself so that they could give each other simultaneous oral sex.

Kylo could only take in about half of Hux’s cock before gagging, but he did his best, encircling the base with two fingers, and using them to follow the up and down motion of his head. Hux moaned and vibrated as his orgasm washed over him. Kylo continued to slowly, gently suck, unphased by Hux finishing in his mouth. 

"Okay, okay," Hux panted, "Stop now." Kylo slipped his lips from around Hux's red, throbbing shaft.

"Was that...adequate?" Kylo asked.

"Oh yes, that was really good. And did you like it?"

"Yes."

Hux stroked Kylo's hair and kissed him again.

"Mmmm, do you still like Hux flavor?"

"Yes."

"Well, good, because I like Kylo flavor.”

Kylo smiled. It was the first time Hux had seen him smile, so genuine and pure that Hux couldn’t help but smile, too.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed in "Erectile dysfunction" in the Ao3 search box and got only 214 results (in all fandoms combined! And "impotence" got even fewer, and "alpha/omega" + "erectile dysfunction" got only 4) So, clearly, there needs to be some more of these. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading, as this was a lot of fun to write. 
> 
> There are more chapters coming, and I should know better than to start a fic while I have others unfinished, but it might be a while before this is updated. Apologies in advance


	2. Hot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To put Kylo Ren in a more romantic mood, Hux takes him to a secluded island retreat for rest and relaxation and, hopefully, something more.

Hux had a pleasant, but somewhat disheartening, next few days. He had failed to arouse the alpha, that had been quite a blow to his pride. Even when Hux tried to be playful, to put Kylo more at ease, Kylo kept his attention keen and body poised like a tight spring. Kylo would cuddle with him and contently sleep with him in Hux’s bed, but would always be up before Hux in the morning, dressed and meticulously arranging the food on the breakfast tray. Hux would have preferred to be woken with a kiss instead.

Now that he was coming into a heat, he hoped things would be different.

The alpha's presence had caused Hux to come into heat sooner than he normally would have, although Hux had anticipated that might be the case. He usually went to a secluded retreat during his heats to prevent disruption on his Star Destroyer, _The Finalizer_. Most of the officers and troopers were betas, none were omegas — Hux had been one of the very few exceptions in the ranks of the First Order because of his father — and those who were alphas had been allowed to take a mate, or on rare occasions, provided mates, in the interest of maintaining civility and order. But Hux wanted his ship to run as smoothly as possible, so he would take leave during his peak days. This time, he had made travel arrangements for both him and his bodyguard.

They arrived at Hux's private resort, an island on the planet Pillio. Ocean covered most of the planet surface, with coral reefs growing up out of the sea and forming small, scattered islands that were home to a diversity of plant and animal life.

The island had a large, colorful garden that they strolled through before going to Hux's cottage. Kylo surprised Hux by knowing the names of several of the more obscure flora and fauna. He seemed much more at ease here planetside than he did on the _The Finalizer_ , like he belonged someplace natural, not on a sterile ship in cold space.  They stopped at a particularly scenic spot to look across the garden of bright purples, vibrant yellows, and deep reds, and beyond that the vast, sparkling sea.

“Did you ever imagine a place could be so beautiful?” Hux said, slipping his arm around Kylo's waist, hoping for a charming or romantic retort, or possibly a kiss.

“I have only read about it, and seen holos, but they don’t compare,” Kylo said. He was usually stiff and reserved and quite hesitant when it came to intimacy with Hux, so perhaps it was too optimistic to expect unbidden affection

Hux sighed, “That’s why I come here. It’s so beautiful and relaxing. I’ve been coming here for a few years. It helps with--”

Kylo grabbed him in a tight hug and lifted him off the ground, giving him a spontaneous kiss.

“Sorry, I hope I didn’t overstep my bounds,” Kylo said, embarrassed by his impulsiveness.

“Not at all! I loved it” Hux said.

“I just felt like ...you wanted me to kiss you.”

Hux smiled, and touched Kylo’s flushed cheek, “Of course I want you to kiss me!” He wanted Kylo to do a lot more than that, but initiating a kiss was a great start. He paused when he noticed Kylo’s smile fade.

Kylo looked into Hux’s eyes. “I want to make you happy. I really do…”

Hux said, “You do make me happy.”

“I mean...satisfy you.”

Hux grabbed Kylo gently but firmly by the shoulders. “No one else can give me what you do.”

“I know you’re disappointed…” Kylo said.

“No…” Hux said. But he had been disappointed, and he knew that Kylo knew. “If we never bond, that's okay. But how wonderful would it be if we could?”

“Yes, it would,” Kylo said, “It would be more wonderful than anything, I just don’t want you to get, well, too excited.”

“Think of it as more of a challenge; you warrior types are always up for a challenge.”

“This isn't like sword fighting, it's not something I can practice and improve my skills,” Kylo said.

“Oh,” Hux smiled, “it's exactly like sword fighting.”

 

* * *

 

 

More of a small villa, the cottage was larger than Hux's quarters on _The Finalizer_. More luxurious, too. Hux flopped onto the huge bed, piled with pillows and comforters, the pillows engulfing him. A cool and pleasant breeze blew in the door that opened onto a veranda overlooking the sea.

“Come and help me disrobe, Kylo. I have something special planned for us!”

Kylo assisted Hux in removing his uniform, tenderly slipping off each sleeve of his coat, then shirt, then undershirt. Despite the unprompted kiss in the garden, or perhaps because of it, Kylo bore his usual reserved demeanor. Except momentarily, as the last layer came off, when he leaned close with one hand on the bed, caught in the allure of the omega's warm, slightly sweaty body. Hux tugged Kylo's tunic, which was too formal for their current local, and too warm for the climate. The scent of the alpha permeated the layers of his uniform. Hux pulled him closer.

“Get undressed, too.”

Kylo nodded and began shuffling off his tunic. He was slightly damp from sweat; his lush, earthy scent nearly made Hux delirious. Hux nuzzled into his chest, mingling their scents; Kylo reciprocated, gently embracing him.

It amazed Hux every time he caressed him how gentle Kylo was. This man had been trained to kill, and, from what Hux inferred, had killed, or at least had caused great bodily harm to sentient beings. But he had the softest hands and the most delicate touch. Hux wondered if Kylo worried too much about hurting him. He tried to encourage Kylo to be more dominant by being more submissive. And not having to tell Kylo to put his arms around him, or run his fingers along the nape of his neck, or kiss him felt not just relieving, but exhilarating.

“You feel very warm,” Kylo said.

“They don’t call it a ‘heat’ for nothing,” Hux joked. But he felt his legs shake and his heart race. If Kylo let go of him at that moment, he would have collapsed.

“You’re trembling!” Kylo said, concerned.

“I just feel a bit lightheaded.”

“Do you need to lie down?” Kylo asked, lowering him onto the bed.

“Hold me for a bit longer. I’ll be okay. It’s...it comes like this in waves. I’ll be okay in a moment,” Hux said no louder than a whisper and he and Kylo reclined on the bed, Kylo propping him up with pillows. “I’m so happy you’re with me,” Hux said. “It’s very hard to go through a heat alone. I usually have to take medication to keep it from being too bad.”

Kylo stroked Hux’s hair, breathing lightly on his neck. “I’m sorry you have to go through that. I really want to help you through it.”

“You already are. Just by being here. Normally by now I’d be gnawing on the furniture or rolling around in the garden like a madman,” Hux said.

“I can’t imagine what it’s like,” Kylo said, “Losing yourself. Not having control.”

“Well, in the right circumstances, with the right person, I’m sure it can be quite wonderful and thrilling. How often do we get to give ourselves over to instinct, to be so completely in the moment that you let your primitive, animalistic side take over?” Hux said.

“That sounds frightening,” Kylo said.

“Really? Haven’t you been trained for battle situations? The kind of situations where one blunder means you or the person you’re protecting ends up dead?” Hux asked.

“Yes.”

“You must be the only alpha in existence who would think that mating was scarier than life-or-death combat,” Hux sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s out this way,” Hux said, leading Kylo out a door to a different part of the garden than they came in through. Kylo balked, not wanting to go outside unclothed. “This is a private island.” Hux laughed, “There’s no one else here. But if you insist on being modest, there are robes in there.” He motioned to a closet.

Hux hadn’t needed to bring any luggage; he had an entire wardrobe at his retreat cottage. Mostly loose-fitting, lightweight, and lightly-colored garments, the precise opposite of the First Order uniforms.

Kylo pulled a white robe from a rack in the walk-in closet and tried to put it on; it was comically small for him, and he couldn’t close it in front.

“Better than nothing, right?” Hux said. ”However, I believe there is a larger one in here.” Hux thumbed through the rack, pulling out a flowing, flowery frock. He wrapped it around Kylo. It fit, for the most part. His arms were too long for the sleeves, but at least they were wide enough, and it was a bit short, coming just above his knees.

Hux tied the waist. “There you are!”

Kylo scowled.

Hux pulled on the first robe that Kylo had selected and tugged Kylo’s arm. “It’s fine. As I said, there’s no one here but us. And, you’ll be taking it off again in just a few minutes, anyway,” Hux said, dragging a reluctant Kylo out the door.

They walked down a stone path to a bowl-shaped natural rock formation where a mineral spring bubbled out of the ground. Hux dropped his robe and slid into the water. Kylo joined him.

“Isn’t this lovely? Some kind of natural mineral makes the water so relaxing,” Hux said, gliding into Kylo’s lap. He touched Kylo’s voluminous, black mane, shiny and soft and infinitely-touchable. Kylo made a small noise of pleasure.

“Yes, it’s very relaxing,” Kylo said.

“Yes…” Hux said. They kissed and caressed each other, the soft current of water seemingly freeing them from tension and stress. The mineral spring certainly affected Kylo. Letting the calming waters wash over him, his rigid and reserved manner loosened. The tension in his shoulders and arms slackened. He seemed more confident in his affection, making bolder advances, not treating Hux like he might be made of glass. Kylo even groped Hux’s inner thigh without persuasion. Hux shuddered, his already perky prick twitching for more.

He gently grasped Kylo’s floppy cock and rubbed against it, his erection sliding up and down the pliable softness.

Kylo gasped, grabbing Hux's ass and squeezing.

“Whatever is in the water, after being in it a while, is more stimulating than relaxing. Have you noticed?” Hux said.

“I do feel a little strange, like every nerve in my body is more ...aware,” Kylo said, “But in a very pleasant way. Stimulating and relaxing all at once.”

“Yes. You seem to like it,” Hux said, sure that he had felt a faint throbbing in Kylo’s cock.

“I don’t…” Kylo muttered, leaning back, pressing his hips up into Hux’s slow stroking, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this good.”

“This is nice, but imagine this feeling amplified by a thousand,” Hux said. He kissed Kylo’s chest just above the waterline, lowering himself between Kylo’s legs.

“I don’t think I could take it. I would die of ecstasy,” Kylo said, smiling. Hux smiled back at him, then dipped his head under the water. He sucked Kylo's flaccid member for several seconds until Kylo pulled him up. A twinge! He’d gotten a twinge from Kylo’s cock. Small, but noticeable. He felt giddy. Kylo looked at him alarmed as he took a loud gulp of air. 

“Did you feel that?” He asked.

“It felt great, Hux, but that’s dangerous! You could drown,”  Kylo admonished.

They'd taken the biggest step so far in overcoming Kylo’s impotence, and all Kylo could concern himself with was the near impossibility of Hux drowning while giving him head.

He couldn’t hold his breath for long enough, and Kylo probably wouldn’t let him keep doing it that way, but he was too excited to stop now. Hux scooted out of the pool, following the flow of the water.

“Come down this way, there’s a little waterfall down here, and the water is shallower,” Hux said. Just below an incline, where the stream cascaded off of a rock outcropping, Hux found a spot where the water could gently pour over them. Kylo sat on the edge of a slick rock, his back against the waterfall, diverting most of the flow and Hux positioned himself in the water. Hux took Kylo in his mouth. Rivulets streamed down Kylos chest, to his lower abdomen, and Hux’s lips. The warm, fleshy softness and cool water tasted fresh and amazing. Hux sucked, letting some of the water pass between his lips, drinking in the flavor of the alpha. It felt so right here, the earthy, natural smells and sounds, kneeling at his alpha’s feet.

Kylo used one hand to brace himself to lean back a bit, allowing more water to pour down his body, stroking Hux’s head with the other, making sure he wasn’t inundated with too much water.

Kylo had started by breathing louder, which changed to quiet moaning, as if stifling himself, worried that someone might hear him.

Then, he cried out, “Ahhh!”

Yes! Hux had done it again, gotten a twitch! He began bobbing his head faster and massaging Kylo’s balls. His own cock ached, and the alpha’s scent was driving him crazy. He clawed at Kylo’s inner thighs.

“Unghhh!” Kylo moaned, letting his head fall back into the cascade of water, clenching a fist of Hux’s hair.

Hux tilted his head up, letting the limp cock fall from his mouth. He shook uncontrollably, “Please, Kylo, please.” He climbed into Kylo’s lap, grinding against him, licking and nipping him. “Please, don’t you want me? I want you so badly.”

“I want you, too, Hux,” Kylo held him, rubbing his back to calm him down, “Of course I want you. I…I…”

Hux lifted his head, and he couldn’t be sure because of the water streaming down his face, but he swore he saw tears in Kylo’s eyes.

 

* * *

 

 Kylo carried Hux back to the cottage, wrapped snugly in his robe. Hux had taken a few wobbly steps after getting out the stream and said that he could walk, but Kylo insisted on carrying him.

Hux held onto him, nestled into his chest, finding great comfort in being held by those strong arms. Here, now, he didn’t have the weight of responsibility, of commanding armies, or commanding anyone, for that matter. He hadn’t had to ask Kylo to hold him or kiss him and it felt wonderfully liberating.

Kylo laid him on the bed. He touched his head and cheek.

“Can I get you anything?” Kylo asked.

“Mmm, spice tea would be great.” Hux sat up to dry his hair with the sleeve of his robe. Kylo brought him the tea on a tray.

“You look so cute in that frock,” Hux said, sipping the tea, "And you make a divine cup of tea."

Kylo smiled, blushing, his wet hair falling in his eyes. He barely resembled the stiff and formal mannered guard that had bowed before him less than a week prior, vowing lifelong loyalty. Or the guard-in-training that Hux had seen on occasion and been captivated by. He was no less captivated now; he felt more attracted to him than ever.

However, he felt less adequate as a mate. He would be at the peak of his heat in a day or two, and already it was nearly unbearable. He knew some physiological or psychological condition afflicted the alpha, and that it must be horrible for Kylo, but he couldn’t help but feel that he failed to be a desirable enough mate.

He thought that, while they had made quite a lot of headway today, Kylo needed to feel more dominant.

He had not ordered any luggage sent except for a smallish package that a valet droid soon delivered along with the food stock for the week.

As the droid prepared lunch, Hux found Kylo some linen slacks and a short sleeve button-up shirt that fit him. Hux remained in his robe. They sat on the veranda.The droid brought a tray of sweet fruits, cheeses, and buttery toast and jam, as well as the plainly wrapped box. Hux offered Kylo the box. He knelt at Kylo’s feet, resting his head on Kylo’s knee as he opened the gift.

“Oh!” Kylo said, lifting out a red leather collar. Hux tilted his head, baring his neck, and closed his eyes.

“Are you...are you sure, Hux?” Kylo asked, looking over the other items in the box, some coils of soft rope, a blindfold, and a leather leash.

“Please,” Hux said, “I want to help you as much as you want to help me.”

Kylo put the collar on him and snapped on the leash. He petted Hux's head and Hux snuggled against Kylo's thigh. Kylo offered Hux tidbits which Hux gingerly took in his mouth, licking Kylo's fingers sensuously. They watched as birds dipped and swayed above the glimmering sea. And listened to them croon to each other. And breathed in the salty, aromatic air. 

 


	3. A Chilly, Fevered Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely, cool night gets hot and fevered -- perhaps a little too hot and fevered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Light pet play, Master/Pet, Dom/Sub, Bondage, Oral sex, Overstimulation.

 

They watched until long after the sun had gone down, the fiery orange sunset turning vermillion and lilac then purple and finally darkest blue until the stars speckled the sky. Hux couldn’t imagine a more romantic setting.

It would have been a perfect evening to bond. But as Hux massaged Kylo's flaccid cock through his pants, not evoking the same response as he had in the hot springs, he wasn't expecting any miracles.

“I'm sorry,” Kylo said as if reading his mind. “This place is beautiful, and I wish I could make this the perfect evening for you...”

“This has been the best day of my life,” Hux said. “I love when you hold me and when you kiss me. I love sucking your beautiful, beastly cock. That's enough to make this evening perfect.”

Hux unleashed Kylo's ‘beast’ and licked and lapped and squished and groped and tickled and clawed the large, soft member in as many ways as he could think of. Kylo glided his fingers through Hux's hair and caressed his back. When Hux took a moment of respite to catch a breath, Kylo suggested that they go inside because it was getting chilly, but Hux suspected Kylo couldn't bear him kneeling bare-kneed on the stone patio.

Kylo took the case of 'toys’ and led him in by the leash. Hux followed on all fours. Kylo didn't protest but didn't hide his concern at Hux crawling.

Hux had intended for this play session to be a fun, freeing experience for both of them, particularly to help Kylo loosen up. But it seemed Kylo would need more coaxing. He made himself cozy on the fleece rug, reclining seductively as Kylo lit the fireplace.

“Did you ever have a pet as a child?” Hux asked, idly stroking his collar. 

“No.”

“Did you even have a childhood?”

Kylo turned to face him, perplexed by the question. “I'm not a droid, if that's what you're asking.”

Hux chuckled. “No. I mean, with your training, that was most of your life, wasn't it?”

“It was. I was pretty young when they informed my family that I had been selected. They gave me a new name and sent me to be trained as one of the Supreme Leader's Elite Guard.” Kylo reclined behind him, stealing some pillows from the sofa to prop up more comfortably. He coiled his arms around him and they watched the dainty flames dance in the fireplace and shift from hue to hue, blue, yellow, green, purple.

“What was your name before?”

“I don't remember.”

“You must have been very young, then.”

“Yes.”

“Was it... was it something you wanted?” Hux asked.

“It is one of the highest positions under the Supreme Leader's command. Non-military, of course. It's quite an honor to be chosen.” Kylo said proudly.

“I understand that. But did you have a choice at all?”

Kylo was silent, as if incapable of saying anything negative about his position in the Elite Guard. Then said, “I would have chosen it, had it been a choice.”

“I assume they only take alphas. For the temperaments. I've seen you training, and even just that looked incredibly physically and mentally demanding. For genuine combat situations, I would think omegas or even betas would not have the required strength, or stamina...or...um...aggression."

“Yes. That is, at that age, they can only select for certain traits. They are quite accurate in their assessments, but I did know a few who turned out to be betas; they were removed from the training program.”

“What happened to them?” Hux asked.

“I don't know. I never saw them again.” Kylo said and Hux shivered. The First Order was brutally strict, and disappointing Supreme Leader Snoke was almost certainly a death sentence. Kylo hugged him tighter.

“And as this is a lifelong commitment, you were expected to never take a mate,” Hux said.

“That is true,” Kylo said. “And I would have devoted my life to serving the Supreme Leader, and sworn celibacy -- which wouldn't have been difficult for me given my... deficiency.  But, now I have sworn my life to you, and I wouldn't want it any different.”

Hux rolled onto his back and Kylo kissed his stomach.

“A whole life of masters,” Hux said, “but, right now, you hold the leash.”

“Yes,” Kylo said, using the leash to jingle Hux's collar.

“Ask me to do anything, and I'll do it,” Hux said, urging Kylo to be more proactive in his 'master’ role.

“I like what we're doing right now,” Kylo said, caressing Hux's waist and hips.

He couldn't order Kylo to give him an order, that would defeat the point.

Hux pushed him backward and climbed on top of him, pinning his arms down. “What if you can't touch me?”

Kylo, reluctant to ‘discipline’ him, merely smiled. Hux, not getting the response he desired and without having to outright command Kylo to restrain him, said, “Unruly behavior of a pet generally reflects badly on their master.”

“What if I want an unruly pet?” Kylo said, grinning.

“You want unruly?” Hux said and bit him.

“Oh, ow!” Kylo laughed.

Frustrated, Hux bit his inner thigh. As hard as he could. In a knee-jerk reaction, Kylo shoved him off in a swift movement, sending him sprawling.

Immediately regretting that action, Kylo sprung to his side to help him up. “I'm so sorry! Are you alright?”

But Hux grabbed both of Kylo's knees in an attempt to throw him off balance. Yielding to Hux's play-fighting, Kylo flailed, then fell. Once he had him on the floor, Hux tore open Kylo's shirt, biting him ruthlessly all over.

“Alright, alright, you asked for it!” Kylo yanked his hair to force him to stop and Hux moaned in acquiescence. Kylo grabbed the rope from the box, and, kneeling on top of him, tied Hux's arms behind his back. Hux contorted and kicked, still trying to nip at him. Kylo huffed. Instead of getting off him to fetch the gag, he coiled a section of the rope around itself several times to make an adequate gag, forcing it in Hux's mouth and tying it around his head.

Hux squirmed in ecstasy. Kylo stood over him, arms crossed. The sight of Kylo striking such a dominant pose made Hux writhe even more. He rolled onto his back, his robe falling open, exposing his hard, dripping cock.

Kylo dropped down over him, not quite touching him, arms to the sides of Hux's head, his chest hovering close to Hux's. He began at Hux's clavicle, licking nearly every inch of skin, down to his cock, then worked his tongue on the hard, hot member.

Hux squirmed and moaned in delight, drooling on the makeshift gag, making an occasional high pitched whine.

“You taste so good, Hux,” Kylo said. Hux's entire body flooded with warmth. He felt euphoric and light-headed. From the diaphragm down his body tingled. He hooked one leg over Kylo's back, lifting his butt inviting Kylo to eagerly lavish his hole with his tongue.

Hux wished that he hadn't been so pushy about Kylo restraining him; he wanted dearly to drag his fingers through Kylo's hair, clenching tightly around his ears, guiding his head to hit his most sensitive areas.

Agonizing but oh so pleasurable, he had to flinch away a few times from too much titillation. But when Kylo took Hux's full length into his mouth, that was it, he couldn't fight it any longer, Hux melted into a quivering puddle on the floor. By the time he came, Hux was in a delirious subspace that felt just wonderful. 

Kylo leaned over him again, removing the gag, and kissed him.

“Mmmm, I like Hux flavor,” Kylo said, kissing him again.

Kylo untied him and held him. He curled into Kylo's chest.

“I like ...that you like... Hux flavor,” Hux muttered, his eyes fluttering closed.

“You’re on fire,” Kylo said, alarmed.

Hux responded with a nearly incoherent mumble, “I know. My heat, you know, silly.”

“No, no, no, Hux, you have a fever! You need a cool bath.” Kylo started to stand.

“Mmmm, no, don't go!” Hux clung to him.

“Where's your medication?” Kylo asked.

“Mmmmm…” Hux sighed sleepily, “I don't need it, just stay with me. I'll be fine.”

Kylo gathered him in his arms and carried him to the tub. He started a bath and called the server droid about Hux's heat suppressants. The Droid reported that Hux had not brought any suppressants this time, but that there were some old ones from a previous stay.

Once the tub was filled, he lowered Hux into the water and gently rubbed his back. The water was moderately cool, but not overly so. His head and face felt flushed, and his lower belly and groin had a tremble. Kylo dabbed a moist washcloth on his forehead. As his euphoria prickled away and his senses eased back into him, the fervid trembling faded to a sobering shiver.

“I'm sorry, Hux,” Kylo said, “I didn't realize…”

Hux held his hand up to touch Kylo's cheek, “It was great. I'm okay, really.”

“I didn't mean to hurt you. I never want to hurt you,” Kylo said and Hux saw tears in his eyes.

“You didn't hurt me. I just got a little overstimulated, that's all. It was actually quite phenomenal, honestly. Imagine if we could have that and also —” Hux saw the sadness in Kylo's face at his own inadequacies as an alpha and quickly reassured him, “It was phenomenal! You were amazing and perfect. And you didn't hurt me. I'm starting to feel chilly, so if you wouldn't mind handing me a towel. I'm very tired. I'd prefer to cuddle with you on the bed than sit in this cold tub.”

Kylo assisted Hux in toweling off and Hux noted for the dozenth time that when he was triggered into 'duty-mode’, consistently as a response to feeling guilty about something he'd done to Hux, Kylo performed tasks with stoic diligence. He helped him into his robe and held an arm around his back as they walked to the bed.

The Droid had brought the old suppressants. Hux insisted that they wouldn't be effective but took them anyway at Kylo's urging.

They curled together in bed, Kylo wrapping himself protectively, but gingerly, around Hux. "Hold me tighter," Hux said, and Kylo did, and Kylo's warm breath on the nape of his neck was the most soothing thing Hux could ever want at that moment.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I love writing these two. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. :) :) :)
> 
>    
> P.S. Sorry for short chapter. It was supposed to be longer but I liked the last line here, and it seemed like a nice way to end the chapter.


End file.
